Attack on Yosen !
by Misamime
Summary: Ketika pemain basket Yosen kouko nonton anime Shingeki no Kyojin dan mereka tiba - tiba ingin melakukan parody nya juga...seperti apa parody mereka? / BASED FROM MINI DOUJIN ON TUMBLR/ NO PAIRING!


"Himuro! Kali ini umat manusia akan menang!"

"ya Fukui-_heichou! _Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Attack on Yosen Titan **_

_**Character : Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kensuke Fukui, Wei Liu, Ookamura Kenichi dan Masako Araki **_

_**Genre : Parody & Humor **_

_**Rated : K **_

_**Warning : yang jelas OOC abis, nista!, parody, typo bertebaran dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terinspirasi dari mini doujin yang Misa temukan di Tumblr dan dibuatlah versi Misa sendiri **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T FLAME!**_

_**HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di siang hari yang cerah (?) dan juga hari terbahagia untuk murid _Yousen kouko_, kenapa mereka bahagia? Ya karena hari ini mereka tidak belajar karena guru-guru mereka sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan yaah—yang kayak gitu sih emang normal kan? . Guru-guru rapat dan murid pun jadi tidak belajar, mereka bebas melakukan apapun—apapun itu asalkan tidak mengganggu guru yang sedang rapat

Nah—mari kita lihat apa saja yang di lakukan oleh para pemain reguler klub basket Yosen saat tidak belajar

Murasakibara :

Gak usah di tebak lagi—ini anak lagi nyemil _Maiubo _ tertjintah nya, ini anak kapanpun dan dimana pun kerjaan nya makan mulu, lagi di kelas kek, ruangan klub kek, di toilet sambil bok*r kek ini anak pasti makan mulu deh!

Himuro & Wei Liu :

Dua orang ini sama-sama dari luar negeri, yaah Himuro itu orang jepang tulen sih, kalau Wei Liu emang asli cina, kelas gak belajar apa yang mereka lakukan? Mari kita lihat

Himuro di kelilingin cewek-cewek sekelas nya—jadi keliatan kayak Host gitu, maklum lah...orang paling ganteng se-Yosen gitu lho!

Wei Liu—dia menopang wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya dia menatap keluar jendela melihat kapas-kapas yang beterbangan di langit tidak peduli dengan sinar matahari yang membakar wajahnya—pasti ujung-ujungnya si petet china ini mukanya jadi belang deh—

Fukui & Ookamura :

Ookamura—si jones dari Yosen. Sebenarnya dia itu baik lho... hanya saja wajahnya tidak meyakinkan, saat ini dia sedang membuka website "cara cepat mendapatkan pacar! Bahkan gorilla pun bisa dapat!" haduuh—dasar jones.

Fukui—dia sedang mendownload sesuatu dari laptopnya, internetnya darimana? Kan sekolahnya ada wifi gratis gitu deh. Mumpung ada wifi grati gunakanlah sebaik-baiknya! *ahem*. Setelah downloadtan nya selesai Fukui mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim SMS kepada teman setim nya

_To : [Atsushi] [Himuro] [Ryu] _

'_ayo kita ke ruangan klub, aku ada film yang bagus untuk di tonton' _

SEND! Fukui langsung menutup laptopnya—dia menyusul ke bangku Ookmaura dan menepuk bahunya "oi Gorilla! Percuma saja kau membuka website seperti itu! 100 tahun terlalu cepat untukmu memiliki pacar!" ledeknya kepada Ookamura

"bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Gorilla'!?"

"nggak bisa, sudahlah ayo ikut aku ke ruangan klub aku ada film bagus nih, ada cewek cantikknya lho..."

"OKE! AYO KITA KE RUANGAN KLUB!" begitu mendengar kata-kata 'cewek cantik' Ookamura langsung semangat

Dan inilah balasan dari mereka :

-Murasakibara

_To : [Fuku-chin]_

_From : Murasakibara _

_Apa itu film tentang makanan? _

_._

_To : [Atsushi] _

_From : Fuku-chin _

_Iya! Film nya tentang memakan makanan gitu kok!_

_._

Membaca balasan dari Fukui Murasakibara langsung berdiri dari bangku nya dan langsung bergegas ke ruangan Klub

.

-Himuro

_To : [Fukui-senpai]_

_From : Himuro _

_Baiklah, aku akan kesana_

_._

Himuro langsung berdiri dari bangku nya "maaf minna-san, aku di panggil oleh wakil kapten klub basket untuk ke ruangan klub, kalau begitu permisi dulu" Himuro pamitan (?) kepada cewek-cewek yang mengelilinginya itu tapi cewek-cewek itu malah meluk kaki Himuro biar gak pergi

"Himuro-kun! Jangan pergi dulu! Ayo temani kita disini!"

Kalau ini sih Himuro bakalan terhambat buat pergi ke ruangan klub

.

Wei Liu terbangun dari tidurnya dan membaca SMS dari Fukui— dia berdiri dari bangkunya lalu keluar dari kelasnya dan OTW ke ruangan klub, saat dia membuka pintu kelas dia melihat Himuro...yang sedang memohon kepada cewek yang sedang memeluk kakinya untuk melepaskannya, dan Wei Liu pun membantunya, balasan SMS nya?

.

_To : [Fukui] _

_From : Ryu _

_Y _

_._

Jawaban yang sangat singkat nak, apa pulsa ponsel mu sedang sekarat jadi bales SMS dari Fukui hanya 'Y'? apa kamu ini pelit pulsa sih? Emang gak pernah dapet bonus sms?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua nya sudah berkumpul di ruangan klub dan mereka semua bertanya-tanya 'film bagus' yang di akan di tunjukkan oleh Fukui itu adalah film apaan, Fukui membuka laptopnya kemudian dia membuka-buka folder miliknya, ke empat orang yang berada di belakang Fukui mengamati isi laptopnya itu, maklum lah ganteng-ganteng juga (kecuali satu orang) mereka itu bisa kepo lalu saat perhatian mereka tertuju pada folder yang berjudul

'_HENTAI' _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"JADI KAU INGIN MENUNJUKKAN FILM HENTAI KEPADA KITA!?" Ookamura Histeris

"Fukui...ternyata kau ini..." Wei Liu menatap Fukui dengan tatapan Horor

"Fukui-senpai...aku kira senpai ini orang yang 'suci' ternyata..." Himuro menatap kecewa senpai nya itu

"Film hentai? Ada makanan nya gak tuh?" semuanya (kecuali Fukui) langsung tepok jidat mendengar kata-kata Murasakibara itu

"hah? Siapa bilang aku akan menunjukkan film hentai kepada kalian? Memang sih sesekali aku nonton, tapi paling enggak kalian pernah nonton juga kan?! Sekali atau dua kali!"

Ookamura, Wei Liu, dan Himuro langsung membatu

"tuh diem kan?! Kalian pasti pernah nonton! Jangan sok polos deh!" ketus Fukui kemudian dia kembali membuka-buka foldernya itu

'_iya sih...pernah nonton sekali atau dua kali...' _batin mereka bertiga, ckckck Himuro kamu juga ikutan nonton? Fans-fans mu yang ada di Indonesia pasti bakal kecewa sama kamu... ternyata Himuro yang di kenal gentle, baik, dan belum ternodai (?) ternyata...

Oke balik ke cerita

Akhirnya Fukui menemukan folder yang di carikannya, di folder itu ada 25 video yang berjudul 'Shingeki no Kyojin episode—'

"aah! Shingeki no Kyojin ya? aku pernah dengar! Katanya itu anime yang lagi booming ya?" ucap Himuro sambil menepuk tangannya

"ooh—aku juga pernah dengar—katanya sih film nya bagus, bikin greget" sahut Wei Liu

"ooh jadi kau mengajak kita untuk menonton film ini?"—Ookamura

"iya, mumpun gak belajar kan? Daripada nganggur di kelas mending kita nonton aja" ujar Fukui

"kalian ini ngomongin apaan sih? Makanan?" ucap Murasakibara—oh nak, apa di kepalamu hanya makanan saja?

Setelah menjelaskan apa itu Shingeki no Kyojin kepada Murasakibara, akhirnya para Ikemen dari Yosen itu duduk yang manis di depan laptop Fukui ditemani oleh beberapa snack dari Murasakibara. Fukui memplay video yang berjudul 'Shingeki no Kyojin episode 1'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Episode 1—adegan dimana ibu Eren (Carla) terjepit bangunan rumahnya,ada Titan yang berjalan ke arah mereka— Eren dan Mikasa berusaha menolong ibunya.

Saat mereka melihat adegan itu mereka mulai berhenti mengunyah potato chips dari Murasakibara—karena saking gregetnya adegan itu, mereka semua benar-benar serius melihat adegan itu

'_cepat Mikasa!'_

'_aku tahu!' _

'_Raksasa...sudah datang...Eren! bawa Mikasa dan lari lah! Cepat!'_

'_aku ingin lari juga! Makanya cepat dan keluar!' Eren berusaha menganggkat kayu yang menimpa ibu nya tapi percuma Eren tidak kuat mengangkatnya yang ada tangannya malah berdarah, _(sekarang kelima pemain basket itu mulai masuk greget mode)

'_kaki ibu sudah hancur tertimpa bangunan, kalau bisa keluar juga ibu tidak akan bisa lari...kau mengerti kan?' _

_Mata Eren berkaca-kaca ia berteriak kepada ibunya 'kalau begitu aku akan menggendongmu dan lari!'_

'_bisakah kau menurut dengan kata-kata ibu sekali saja!?—aku mohon dengarkan kata-kataku untuk terkahir kalinya!—Mikasa!'_

_Titan semakin mendekat ke arah mereka, tapi Eren dan Mikasa tetap ngotot untuk tidak lari sebelum mereka bisa menyelamatnya ibunya _

'_tidak—tidak!'_

'_kalau begini terus...kita bertiga akan...'_

(kelima orang yang nonton adegan itu mulai gigit jari)

_Lalu datanglah Hannes dengan Manuver 3D nya, ia mengatakan kalau dia akan membunuh Titan itu dan menyelamatkan mereka bertiga. Hannes berlari untuk membunuh Titan itu tapi saat Hannes melihat Titan itu dia langsung memberhentikan langkahannya, dia menatap horor titan itu—Hannes menggertakkan giginya kemudian dia kembali ke tempat Eren dan Mikasa yang berusaha menolong ibunya, tanpai pikir panjang Hannes langsung menggendong Eren dan Mikasa dan membawa mereka pergi _

'_hei Hannes! Apa yang kau lakukan?!'_

'_terima kasih...'_

_Hannes terus berlari sambil menggendong mereka berdua, Eren terus berteriak _

"_Ibu,..ibu masih terjebak di sana!'_

'_Eren! Mikasa! Tetaplah Hidup!' Carla mengingat saat-saat dia berkumpul bersama Eren, Mikasa dan juga suaminya—seperti mengelap wajah Eren yang belepotan karena makanan. Tanpa disadari Carla mulai menangis—ia menangis terisak-isak _

'_jangan pergi...'_

_Kemudian Titan sudah ada tepat di belakang Carla, Titan itu mengangkat-ngangkat tumpukan batu dan kayu yang menimpa Carla sampai akhirnya Titan itu menemukan Carla dan mengangkatnya, Eren yang melihat Ibunya di angkat seperti itu hanya bisa berteriak dari kejauhan _

'_HENTIKAAAN!' _

_Namun sudah telat—nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Carla memukul tangan raksasa Titan itu tapi Titan itu menarik tubuh Carla—Carla pun langsung diam—atau mungkin pingsan, Titan itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar mendekatkan Carla untuk masuk ke mulutnya itu—saat setengah dari tubuh Carla sudah masuk ke mulut raksasa itu, Titan itu langsung menggigit Carla terbagi menjadi dua—_

Murasakibara langsung mual—Himuro gigit jari—Wei liu dan Fukui cengo—Ookamura _jawdrop _

Dan episode 1 Shingeki no Kyojin pun selesai—mereka hanya bisa diam beribu bahasa, kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengomentari film itu

"..."

"...wow...bener-bener deh...bikin deg-deg gan!"—Fukui

"_someshow...it's creeps me out, but i want to watch it again..." _ucap Himuro dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih

"penasaran juga sih apa yang terjadi kepada mereka...aku ingin nonton episode 2 nya!" seru Ookamura, Wei Liu hanya mengangguk

"YOSHA! Jadi nonton juga nih episode 2 nya?" Fukui menatap rekan-nya satu persatu, Wei Liu mengangguk, Ookamura acung jempol, Himuro senyum, Murasakibara— memasang wajah 'aku akan menghancurkanmu' , saking eneg nya kali ya?

"mou~ Atsushi...ayolah ikut nonton juga episode 2 nya..." bujuk Himuro, Mursakibara menggeleng "nggak mau! Aku eneg!"

"kalau begitu aku akan menyita semua _maiubo _mu dan aku tidak akan mentraktirmu lagi" ancam Himuro

"oke! Ayo nonton episode 2 nya!" demi makanan—Murasakibara akan melakukan apapun

.

.

.

.

Episode 2 sudah berakhir, Fukui menanyakan lagi lanjut apa nggak dan yang ditanya pun dengan semangat menjawab "lanjutt! RAMEE!" bahkan Murasakibara yang awalnya ogah malah jadi ketagihan

.

.

.

Episode 3 ...

"lanjut episode 4!"

.

.

.

.

Episode 4...

"tanggung! Episode 5!"

.

.

.

.

Episode 5

"tidaak! Si Eren matii! Penasaran! Lanjut episode 6!"

.

.

.

.

Episode 6

"ah! ini sih masa lalu nya Eren dan Mikasa! Lanjut dulu episode 7!"

.

.

.

Episode 7

"woaah! Mikasa kereeen!"

"kok ada Titan yang membunuh titan sih?! Kepo! Lanjut episode 8!"

.

.

.

.

Episode 8...

"_whaat?! Eren is still alive?! But how?!" _

.

.

.

.

Episode 9

"ooh...jadi gitu toh...si Eren bisa berubah jadi Titan juga..."

"...kok ada orang yang suaranya mirip Aka-chin sih?"

"Perasaan barusan ada karakter yang mirip seseorang dari Shuutoku deh..."

.

.

.

.

Episode 10

"eh! kupret! Itu nyebelin banget sih komandannya!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah 10 episode mereka berhenti nonton dulu, pas melihat jam, jam sudah nenunjukkan [01.00 PM]

"Lho? Udah jam segini? Emang kita tadi nonton dari jam berapa ya?"

"Entahlah..."

Hening...

"Ah! Jangan-jangan rapatnya sudah selesai! Terus balik belajar?!" Teriak Ookamura membuat yang lainnya langsung bergegas ke kekelasnya masing-masing

"Tunggu dulu...biasanya kalau ada rapat Masa-chin suka sms kita soal latihan kan? Coba cek ponsel masing-masing..." ucap Murakibara, tumben kamu pintar nak

Semua nya mengecek ponselnya masing-masing dan benar saja ada sms dari Araki

_From : [Araki-sensei] /[Masa-chin] /[Boss]_

_Hari ini sekolah dipulangkan lebih cepat, jangan pikir latihan akan kuliburkan, aku ada urusan dengan guru olahraga sekolah lain, lebih baik kalian latihan sendiri dulu, mungkin aku akan kembali sekitar jam 3, awas saja kalau aku kembali ke sana dan aku menemukan kalian tidak latihan! _

"Fuuh~ keasikan nonton sih...lupa waktu deh" ucap Himuro sambil menutup flip ponsel bewarna putih keabuan miliknya

"Kalau begitu ambil tas masing-masing dulu kemudian kembali ke sini" titah sang kapten

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua nya sudah kembali dengan membawa tas masing-masing, lalu mereka duduk di ruangan klub dan membahas tentang film yang mereka nonton barusan-Shingeki no Kyojin. Kemudian Fukui dapat ide yang...nista?

"Hei...bagaimana kita melakukan parody SnK?"

"Parody? Maksudnya?" Tanya Ookamura

"Jadi... kita kayak cosplay karakter SnK gitu...nggak juga tidak apa-apa sih, nah terus kita blablablablabla" Fukui menjelaskannya panjang dan lebar sementara yang mendengarkannya pun hanya mengangguk

"Hoo! Boleh juga! Sesekali aku ingin mencoba nya! _Let's do it!"_ Seru Himuro

"Mumpung boss balik ke sini jam 3! Ayo kita coba!" Seru sang gorilla

Murasakibara dan Wei Liu hanya mengangguk yaah...kali-kali punya pengalaman kayak gini kan boleh juga!

"Oke! Mari kita susun peran nya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peran telah ditentukan yaitu...

2 meter class titan (emangnya ada?!) Diperankan oleh Ookamura, Wei Liu dan Murasakibara. Ah...gak usah ditanya lagi mereka mah

Prajurit diperankan oleh Fukui dan Himuro

.

.

.

.

Kostum titan : kaos biasa dengan celana pendek atau celana training, emangnya di SnK ada ya titan kayak gitu? Ah sudahlah lupakan, namanya juga fic...apapun bisa terjadi (?)

Kostum prajurit : seragam sekolah dengan tambahan lakban hitam yang di lilitkan di betis (biar kayak sepatu boots gitu), plus dua tempat sampah kosong yang juga di lilitkan di pinggang (bair keliatan kayak manuver 3D gitu lho) dan juga sapu

Kostum mereka kreatif banget! Apalagi kostum prajuritnya! Cuma tambahin lakban dan tempat sampah di lilitkan di tubuh mereka jadi deh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Parody SnK dadakan pun di selenggarakan di Gym sekolah, dan kebetulan sekali Gym itu kosong! Jadi mereka bisa leluasa lompat-lompatan, jungkir balik, salto atau apapun itu! Yang penting sekarang mereka semua ketawa nista di dalam Gym (kecuali Murasakibara yang lagi nyemil tentunya)

"Wahahahahahaha! Ukh! Ohok!ohok!" Dan mereka berempat pun juga batuk-batuk berjamaah

"Aah! Sudahlah! Ayo kita cepat mulai!" Teriak Fukui di Gym yang sepi, dan yang lain pun hanya "OSSH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan parody pun dimulai...

Disini ceritanya Himuro dan Fukui lagi terbang pake manuver 3D sambil bawa pedang padahal aslinya mereka berdua lagi loncat-loncat dan juga jungkir balik sambil megang sapu di dalam Gym. Bahkan mereka berdua sempat melakukan pole dance (?) Di tiang ring basket (kok bisa?) Katanya sih mereka ngelakuin patroli ada titan apa nggak

Di saat-saat mereka berdua melakukan pole dance (?) Datanglah dua titan dan satu lagi kurang diyakinkan kalau itu titan atau gorilla, wajah titan itu macam-macam yang satu merem terus! Eh bukan...matanya sipit! Istilahnya sih petet. Yang satu lagi kayak orang ngantuk titan yang satu ini kayaknya sedang makan manusia (baca : makan maiubo), dan yang satu lagi... itu titan atau gorilla sih?

"Woah! Ada titan kelas 2 meter! Dan juga satu gorilla!" Seru Fukui

"Siapa yang gorilla?!"

Fukui dan Himuro langsung menghentikan pole dance nya, lalu mereka berdua bergabung dan berhadapan dengan titan itu dalam jarak 5 meter...kurang lebih...

"Himuro! Kali ini umat manusia pasti akan menang!"

"Ya! Fukui-heichou, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita serang mereka! SERAANG!" Fukui dan Himuro berlari ke titan itu jangan lupa...cerita nya mereka juga lagi pake manuver 3D, jadi mereka lari...sambil loncat-loncat dan jungkir balik tentunya, saat Fukui dan Himuro sudah semakin dekat dengan itu mereka mulai berteriak

"UOOOOO!"

"_LET'S GOO!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sementara itu...sosok wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan Gym sambil memegang _shinai, _terus memandangi parody idiot (?) Mereka, lalu wanita itu menyeringai

"Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua..."

.

.

.

.

.

Adegan parody, dimana Himuro dan Fukui sedang menusuk-nusuk tubuh titan petet dengan pedang (baca : sapu)

"Itte! Itte! Sakit bego!" keluh Wei Liu

"Lihat Himuro! Titan petet ini bisa bicara! Dia tipe abnormal! Kita harus membawanya ke kapten hanji untuk penelitian!"

Muncul siku-siku di kening Wei Liu

"Petet katamu?"

Tanpa ampun Wei Liu langsung mengcengkram wajah Fukui dan juga wajah tampan (dan berani) Himuro kemudian dia mengangkat kepala mereka berdua

"Cut! Cut! Ini tidak sesuai dengan adegan yang seharusnya!" Ucap Fukui sambil memukul-mukul tangan Wei Liu agar bisa melepaskannya

"Persetan dengan adegan! Jangan berani kau memanggil ku petet!" Bentak Wei Liu

"Hentikaaan! Wajahku yang gantengg!" Sementara Himuro histeris sendiri

"Tapi kamu memang petet kan?! Gyaaah! Ittee! Ampuun!" Wei Liu memperkerad cengkramannya di wajah Fukui, sementara itu seekor (?) Titan dan juga seeko gorilla yang tingginya 2 meter itu hanya cengo melihat kelakuan titan petet itu. Lalu datanglah seseorang dari belakang mereka-melompat sambil mengangkat pedangnya (baca : shinai) tinggi-tinggi bersiap untuk menghabisi titan tersebut

_***BLETAK!*BUUK*DUGH*BUGH!* **_

sosok itu men'chop' kepala para titan itu satu per satu, sang titan pun langsung tumbang (mereka guling-gulingan nahan sakit di kepalanya), sang prajurit pun selamat dari cengkraman wajah titan petet tapi jangan pikir mereka itu selamat, toh sosok itu juga men'chop' kepala Fukui dan Himuro dengan pedangnya, mereka berdua langsung guling-gulingan di lantai sambil memegang kepala mereka

"Itteee!"

Saat mereka semua melihat siapa sosok yang sudah melakukan hal itu kepada mereka, ternyata sosok itu...

"Eh...Araki-sensei/Masa-chin/Boss/pelatih...udah pulang? Kenapa gak bilang? Ehehe~"

-adalah Masako Araki, pelatih killer mereka

"Urusanku lebih cepat selesai tahu! Aku kira kalian lagi latihan! Yang lain ada dimana?! Blablablabla" Sekarang Fukui, Wei Liu, Himuro, Ookamura dan Murasakibara duduk bersimpuh di depan Araki yang lagi ngomel-ngomel

"Bukannya latihan malah ngelakuin hal seperti itu! Kalian mau aku pukul lagi hah?!" Araki mengangkat Shinai nya lagi

"Gyaa! Ampuun!"

"hei Himuro! Fukui! Kenapa tubuh kalian di lilit dengan lakban seperti itu?! Kenapa tempat sampah ikutan dililitin?!"

"Err...ini kostum...ehehehe~" kompak keduanya

"Lepas lakban itu dalam waktu 1 menit! Atau aku akan membelah kalian berdua dengan pedang katana ku!"

Himuro dan Fukui langsung ngebirit ke ruangan klub untuk mencari gunting. Sekarang yang tertinggal di Gym hanya ada trio 2 meter dan juga sang pelatih killer nya, Araki menatap mereka dengan tajam

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat latihan! SEKARANG!"

"Ha-hai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Fukui dan Himuro...

"Senpai! Ini gimana cara lepasinnya?! Susah!"

"Mana aku tahu! Aku juga sedang berusaha!"

...sedang kesulitan melepaskan lakban yang dililitkan di tubuh mereka, kreatif sih...tapi bikin repot!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

Plis deh...Misa lagi stress tentang ujian ngelampiasin kestressan Misa lewat fic ini, makanya ini fic sama misa dinistain #digampar

Misa ngetik di HP terus di uploadin sama Usami...makasih Usami! *cipok usami*

Pokoknya ini fic pelampiasan! Otak ini lelah! /apa hubungannya?

Semoga aja humornya dapet deh =w=. Misa tunggu Repiu dari kalian!

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
